Rien ne dure, au-dessus de la ceinture - OS Kahishiki-Sama
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Un Threesome ShuraxDMxAphro avec Shu' et Aphro' Seme, et DM Uke! Avec comme thème : Les chevaliers curieux espionnent aux portes du douzième temple.


_Bonjour Bonjour!_

_Voici l'Os gagné par Kahishiki-Sama dans le cadre de ma fanfiction Secret Sanctuary. _

_Le thème: _

_Un Threesome ShuraxDMxAphro avec Shu' et Aphro' Seme, et DM Uke! Avec comme thème : Les chevaliers curieux espionnent aux portes du douzième temple._

_J'espère que vous aimerez! _

* * *

Angelo avait décidé de suivre Shura. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que, tous les soirs à la même heure, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, à une heure où la plupart des chevaliers avaient rejoint les bras de Morphée, Shura s'éclipsait.

Il s'y rendait à pas de loup, comme s'il craignait d'être pris sur le fait accompli. Alors ce soir, Angelo avait décidé de le suivre. Histoire de savoir où Shura se rendait chaque nuit –sait-on jamais qu'il aurait découvert un énorme butin-.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que Shura ne se rendait nullement dans une caverne d'Ali Baba remplie d'or et de pierres précieuses. Shura se rendait simplement au temple des poissons. Ou plutôt : il allait espionner l'habitant des lieux.

Cela faisait déjà presqu'une heure qu'Angelo l'épiait, et Shura n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle de bains. Et Angelo n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'Aphrodite était en train de prendre un bain.

Shura espionnait donc Aphrodite pendant que ce dernier était tout nu dans son bain. Pas très catholique, tout ça. Ainsi donc, Shura fantasmait sur son pair suédois. Intéressant.

Voilà comment Angelo se retrouva, plus ou moins malgré lui, à épier lui aussi Aphrodite des poissons. Et il comprenait tout à fait comment le chevalier du capricorn pouvait passer des heures à le regarder en douce… Aphrodite avait un corps magnifique. Déjà en plein jour, on pouvait aisément remarquer que le chevalier des poissons n'avait pas à rougir de son corps… mais cela ne faisait que se confirmer lorsqu'on le voyait entièrement nu, la lune se reflétant sur son corps d'Apollon.

Il vit Shura se rapprocher un peu et il le suivit presque machinalement. Aphrodite venait de sortir de son bain. Il était à présent entièrement nu, son corps ruisselant devant eux. Il rejeta sa longue chevelure dans un mouvement affreusement sensuel. Angelo ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce corps : ses longues jambes fines et musclées, son fessier parfaitement modelé, une chute de reins à se damner, des épaules étroites et carrées, un…

Angelo s'immobilisa. Aphrodite leur faisait à présent face. Angelo aurait pu jurer qu'il les voyait à travers la nuit. Aphrodite arborait un de ces sourires qui en dit long et si peu à la fois. Toujours totalement nu, il s'approcha jusqu'à ouvrir la fenêtre. Nonchalamment accoudé, il glissa une main à travers sa chevelure mouillée et secoua la tête.

-Alors Shushu, on joue au voyeur ?

La voix d'Aphrodite était suave et légèrement rauque. Angelo vit alors Shura s'avancer dans la pénombre, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres tandis qu'il reluquait Aphrodite de la tête aux pieds sans aucune honte.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Ca fait des jours que je t'observe… pourquoi te cacher ? Tu sais très bien que je ne refuse jamais de partager mon bain…. Ni même mon lit.

Angelo vit Aphrodite se retirer et il disparut l'espace d'un instant avant de venir ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Toujours totalement nu, il glissa une main derrière la nuque de Shura pour l'attirer à lui. Le chevalier du capricorne entoura ses hanches dénudées d'une poigne ferme et possessive tandis qu'Angelo l'entendait murmurer d'une voix pleine de désir :

-Tu es obscène.

-Mais tu aimes ça, répondit Aphrodite en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

Angelo observa attentivement la scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux. Shura s'était littéralement jeté sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite. Ils échangeaient à présent un baiser sauvage et vulgaire. Angelo pouvait presque voir leurs langues se mélanger. Shura serrait toujours le corps d'Aphrodite contre le sien alors que le chevalier des poissons avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-J'ai envie de toi, dit Shura d'une voix qui prouvait tout son désir.

-Tu connais le chemin de la chambre, Shushu.

Angelo poussa presque un grognement de mécontentement tandis qu'il voyait Shura refermer la porte de son pied. Les deux amants avaient à présent disparu de son champ de vision et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant de désir à la vue de deux de ses compagnons d'armes…et pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. Il voulait en voir plus.

Alors il s'approcha, encore et encore. Il se souciait à présent peu d'être découvert il voulait simplement les observer… juste un peu. Le désir prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Il contourna le temple jusqu'à venir se glisser derrière la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre d'Aphrodite. Il vit les deux amants d'un soir déjà allongés sur le lit aux draps défaits.

Shura embrassait à présent sauvagement le cou et le torse d'Aphrodite tandis que ce dernier avait remonté sa chambre dénudée contre la hanche de son amant. Très vite, Shura se retrouva tout aussi nu que lui, ondulant contre son corps si parfait. Par chance –ou par malchance-, par cette nuit d'été, Aphrodite avait laissé sa fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, permettant à leurs gémissements de plaisir de parvenir aux oreilles d'Angelo.

Aphrodite avait une voix excessivement suave et Angelo trouvait cela particulièrement excitant. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait de voir leurs deux corps se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre qui l'excitait tant ? Toujours est-il que le désir le poussait à tenter le diable. Angelo s'approcha encore, s'exposant davantage aux regards des amants. Complètement noyé dans le plaisir de les voir enlacés, Angelo ne remarqua pas qu'Aphrodite avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix haletante d'Aphrodite s'éleva qu'il sursauta :

-On a de la visite, Shu, murmura-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Angelo.

Shura tourna alors la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait le chevalier des poissons.

-Mhm, un plan à trois, ça te tente ?

Angelo sentit alors ses joues rougir. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il avait à présent franchi un cap et il n'avait ni la possibilité ni l'envie de faire marche-arrière. Il avait été pris sur le fait accompli et il avait bien envie de goûter davantage au plaisir défendu. Surtout après avoir eu un avant-goût plus que délicieux d'une partie de jambes en l'air entre Aphrodite et Shura.

Il vit Aphrodite s'approcher de lui, entièrement nu. Il arborait un sourire carnassier, comme le ferait un prédateur devant sa proie. Angelo aurait pu fuir, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Surtout pas alors qu'Aphrodite portait sa main à sa bouche, y déposant un baiser très sensuel.

-Alors, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Tout en lui demandant cela, Aphrodite s'était approché de lui, collant son corps nu au sien, glissant son visage au creux de son coup pour venir doucement mordiller sa peau. Angelo sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il vit que Shura les avait rejoint, se glissant tout contre le corps d'Aphrodite. Il l'entendit murmurer :

-S'il veut se joindre à nous, il est un peu trop habillé, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Angelo retint un léger gémissement de plaisir alors que les mains de Shura remontaient le long de ses flancs pour lui retirer son t-shirt tandis que les doigts habiles d'Aphrodite s'afféraient déjà à détacher le bouton de son jeans.

-Notre bel espion ne peut déjà plus se tenir ? demanda Aphrodite d'une voix très sensuelle tout en glissant son visage au creux de son cou pour venir lécher le lobe de son oreille.

-On dirait bien que non.

Comment Angelo aurait-il pu rester de marbre ? Le corps nu d'Aphrodite se frottait contre le sien, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Shura contre sa nuque alors que le bout de ses doigts venait sauvagement titiller ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Quel homme aurait pu résister ça ?

-Et… si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêtés ?

-C'est une très bonne idée.

Angelo avait perdu toute notion du temps. Les voix d'Aphrodite et de Shura se mêlaient dans ses esprits. Il les vit s'éloigner de lui pour aller à nouveau s'allonger sur les draps couleur pourpre du douzième temple.

Angelo était à nouveau spectateur d'un ballet plus que sensuel. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte alors que devant lui, Aphrodite et Shura se mouvaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, laissant s'échapper des râles de plaisir incontrôlés et incontrôlables.

Il vit Shura surplomber Aphrodite, laissant danser sa langue le long de son torse finement musclé et c'est ce moment que choisit Aphrodite pour lui lancer un regard de braise, lui tendant la main alors que la bouche de Shura avait franchi la limite de la ceinture :

-Viens par là.

Et cette phrase ne sonnait pas comme un ordre : c'était une évidence. Angelo mourait d'envie de rejoindre ses amants d'un soir. Son corps tout entier exprimait son désir. Alors il les rejoignit, presque machinalement. Il s'allongea à leurs côtés, rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque les doigts de Shura et d'Aphrodite retracèrent les courbes de son corps. Il gémit, osant peu à peu toucher à son tour ces corps si tentant.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, leurs corps se mêleraient à une danse sensuelle et sauvage. Et Angelo ne regrettait en rien d'avoir suivi Shura. Il avait trouvé mieux qu'une caverne d'Ali-Baba. Il avait découvert un jardin d'Eden, il allait à présent goûter au fruit défendu.

* * *

_Il n'y a donc pas de lemon dans ce chapitre... mais je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'écrire une suite... peut-être ;) _


End file.
